The prank war
by amycahill57
Summary: Katie is mad. She wants to get back at Travis Stoll for pranking her. But what is the perfect way to get back at him?
1. Chapter 1

It's called revenge!

Katie Gardener was in one her bad mood days. She was mad. Super mad. What she wanted to know is how she could get revenge on Travis Stoll. He pranked her last night. It was so terrible she couldn't even think about it.

Suddenly, a realization struck her.

The only way to get even with him was to prank the prank king.

She smiled evilly. This was going to be fun. Prank time was in session.


	2. Chapter 2

The start of the prank war

''Alright guys, the Hermes cabin is in the showers. So remember, don't leave any traces of clothes or else Travis will find them. Ready to prank the prank king, guys'' I said with a smile. Nicky nodded right away. But the others [James, Wind, and Kalya ] looked unsure about it and then nodded. Nicky noticed this and yelled, '' let's do this people! We all know that Katie has got our back. Right Katie?!''. They all turned to me. I nodded.

We all quickly replaced Travis's clothes with a bunny suit. While doing this I imagined Travis in a bunny suit. I chuckled.

I heard a noise. ''Hide'' I hissed at them. We ran to the nearest hiding spot. The members of the Hermes cabin came in.

My heart was pounding. What if we got caught? I took a deep breath. It seemed everyone else but Nicky felt the same way. Now it was time to be responsible for my actions. '' If we get caught I will take all charge'' I whispered to them. They all gave me a sly smile.

I took Travis's towel.

A few minutes later, I heard a girlish scream. We all quietly high fived. It was nice to know that Travis screamed like a girl.

We sneaked out of the Hermes cabin.

I heard laughing.

Travis was wearing a bunnysuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me Amy cahill! I have kidnapped Travis Stoll for him to say the discailmer.**

**Me: Do it!**

**Travis: Never**

**Me: I own you**

**Travis: no you don't own me or any of the other PJO characters! Rick does!**

**Travis's Pov**

I had just come back from the shower.

Everything was fine until I looked in my closet.

My clothes!

_I just have to wear my towel._

_What where is the towel?! If I can't find it then what am going to wear today!_

I thought.

While I was thinking I was looking for my clothes and towels.

Right then a gust of wind hit me.

I looked around. The room was empty.

A wave of worry washed out of my head.

Just as I let my guard down, I heard laughter in the distance.

Quickly I looked inside of my drawer once more.

I gasped. A bunny suit lurked inside!

In frustration, I put it on.

Now to see where that laughter was coming from.

I sneaked outside.

Roars of laughter surrounded me.

I covered my body in horror. Everyone saw me!

Whoever did this is going to pay a horrible price.

Hello people! This is my first story so no flames! If you sent flames, they are making my fanficton better! In the reviews, I really want you to point out flaws in my work. That doesn't mean you shouldn't compliment my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

An

Everybody I'm getting some negative reviews. Why can't you understand I'm just doing my first story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I really aperricate you all saying that I should continue this story so as a reward I am duplicating my cool super powers and giving them to you. That doesn't mean I don't still have my powers all right.

Travis's Pov

All the laughing was cut off by Chiron. '' Children this is nothing to laugh about. Whoever has done this will pay a price.''

How did they know about this?

Chiron got up from his chair and left.

Everyone left. Everyone except Connor.

''Sorry about that. I just couldn't control myself. I mean, how many times do you see someone wearing a bunny suit'' he apologized.

''I accept your apology. But what matters is that we get back at the person who did this''

I answered.

His face turned into a expression that was full of questions. ''How are we going to do that''.

I laughed. ''Easy. We are going to prank all the same cabins in the same day'' I said with a smile.

He responded with a smile back.

We decorated the whole Athena cabin with spiders. The Demeter cabin had their bed covered with plants they planted and so on.

Katie's Pov

''That was a rather fun day '' I said to my friend Mionea.

She nodded her head in agreement.

I pushed open the door. I gasped in horror.

That Stoll….

Does he know I pulled the prank?

My bed was covered with the plants I had planted!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I like to say thanks to my muse, who gave me the idea for the bunny suit and part of this prank. All my American friends and I know Sandy's really bad.

Pray that not many people die in this hurricane.

Katie's Pov

''Okay everyone here's the plan. We put a sleeping potion into Travis's drink and we are going to kidnap him. Then we put his bed near the lake. Finally we put this bucket full of pies near his bed and put a note saying whoever throws a pie at him would get a drachma. Everyone would throw a pie at him, knowing that he pranked them. Travis would tell Chiron. That's where Frank comes in'' I gestured to Frank. ''He will turn into Chiron and he will tell Travis that a ghost is out for life'' I said.

''How are going to get that many drachmas?'' Wind asked.

'' Apollo gave me the money because he liked pranks'' I answered.

Their eyes grew wide. James and Kalya gasped.

Nicky was the only one not affected. She had on a smile.

We didn't have to wait because it was lunchtime already.

I sneaked to the Hermes table and put the sleeping potion in his drink. I smiled evilly.

Face one: check.

In a few seconds, he was asleep. Me and Nicky carried him.

When we got to the lake, the others already put his bed near the lake.

And there was the bucket with the note right next to him.

We waited a few hours and a lot of people came.

Next thing we knew, Travis was covered in pies.

'' Travis might wake up any minute so Frank shape-shift into Chiron'' I said.

Frank followed my instructions. He was a Chiron look-alike.

It was creepy.

We all hid from Travis. All except Chiron [Frank].

Next we knew we heard another girlish scream.

Me and the others cracked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone I am alive! Check out my poll. I have decided that I am going to make a contest. All you have to do is pm me a prank idea. Whoever gives me the best prank will get a award in this fanficton and their prank will be in the story. 2nd and 3rd place will get their prank in this story as well.

''I have another idea for a prank.'' I said with a smile on my face.

Everyone's smile became wider. Nicky was the first one to recover. ''What kind of prank are we talking about because I want to know all the details so that we can do it'' was her answer. She had a crazy look in her blue eyes.

I told them the plan.

'' I swear you are the mastermind in this prank war!'' Frank exclaimed.

A frown was suddenly on my face. ''You call this a prank war?'' I asked.

They all nodded. Even James, Wind and Kalya.

'' Let's do this people! '' Nicky suddenly yelled in our ears.

Frank groaned and covered his ears. Nicky just smirked.

This prank war was just about to get serious.


	8. Chapter 8

Travis's pov

''Travis's I know it's your b-day but wake up'' Connor yelled in my ear. I awoke instantly.

Connor just smirked in reply.

''Happy birthday man'' Chris greeted.

''Okay guys and gals let's go to breakfast. Follow me'' shouted so that whole cabin could

hear me

I led them to the mess hall.

As I opened the door, pegaus poop fell on me.

All members of the hermes cabin backed away and held their noses.

My face turned into an happy face to a angry look.

I stomped off to the showers.


	9. Chapter 9

**This prank belongs to LolMeToDeath. In the last chapter the prank was I am grace daughter of hermes idea. Sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter! I have something important to tell you. You know about the contest, right. I changed it. Since nobody really gave me ideas except for 2 people, everyone who pms me or reviews an prank will get their prank in the story. **

**Travis's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could from the Hermes cabin.

This is day is beginning to get more worse than it already is!

''Travis wait!'' Connor yelled, following me.

I stopped.

'' Let's talk in the forest '' he said.

I frowned. ''Why?'' I answered.

He smirked. ''You'll see'' was his reply.

Connor walked to the forest. I paused, thinking if I should follow or not.

My legs suddenly zoomed ahead, following Connor into the forest.

A cold wind ran down my spine as I entered the forest.

The color green was everywhere.

Suddenly dummies appeared, holding weapons.

They were going to kill me!

I wet my pants, screamed and fainted.

**So what do you think, good? Anyways, check out my poll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This prank belongs to LolMeToDeath. In the last chapter the prank was I am grace daughter of hermes idea. Sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter! I have something important to tell you. You know about the contest, right. I changed it. Since nobody really gave me ideas except for 2 people, everyone who pms me or reviews an prank will get their prank in the story. **

**Travis's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could from the Hermes cabin.

This is day is beginning to get more worse than it already is!

''Travis wait!'' Connor yelled, following me.

I stopped.

'' Let's talk in the forest '' he said.

I frowned. ''Why?'' I answered.

He smirked. ''You'll see'' was his reply.

Connor walked to the forest. I paused, thinking if I should follow or not.

My legs suddenly zoomed ahead, following Connor into the forest.

A cold wind ran down my spine as I entered the forest.

The color green was everywhere.

Suddenly dummies appeared, holding weapons.

They were going to kill me!

I wet my pants, screamed and fainted.

**So what do you think, good? Anyways, check out my poll.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Travis's Pov **** [A few days later]**

''Travis I uh… there's this new holiday… called Wear your underpants day in Camp Half-Blood. People vote for the most awesome person and that person… you know wears only their underpants. Every single person voted for you. Here's the thing, when you do it tomorrow, everyone is suppose to act like they don't know why your only wearing your underpants. It's such an honor '' Nicky said.

I nodded, slowly.

She smiled and handed me a paper.

I studied it closely. It was a flier for Underpants day.

Suddenly, it all washing over me.

It was a trick!

Why would everyone vote for me?

How could they just make up a holiday?

Why would it be an honor to wear nothing but your underpants?

_They thought they could just prank me like that. Well they are totally wrong. The joke is on you not me. This is going to be real fun_ I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyone I got 2,000 views! *****Does awesome victory dance***** I decided to celebrate by updating! **

**Me: uh…Travis what are doing**

**Travis: *dancing lame moves and singing '' 2,000 people like me''* **

**Me: *throws a tomato at him* that's for doing lame dance moves**

**In case your wondering, Nicky is a hermes kid**

**Nicky's pov**

I finished listening to Travis's revenge on me and the others and I quietly ran to the demeter cabin.

When I arrived, Katie was happily planting.

''Katie I have something urgent to tell you'' I said very quickly. That got Katie's attention. I told her everything.

When I finished, Katie had a worried look on her face.

''Don't worry, I have a plan'' was my response to the look on her face.

She let a breath of relief

**So what do you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Travis's Pov**

A note lay on my bed.

It was written in ancient greek. It said, _Nicky was just my pawn. Meet me at the mess hall at 7._

I looked at the clock. It was five minutes from 7.

_Should I go? It might be a trap, or it might not. Maybe I should go _I thought.

I walked to the mess hall.

I gasped. My eyes widened.

Katie Gardener, Frank, Nicky, James, Wind and Kalya were waiting for me.

Nicky smiled from my gasp.

''All wars have to come to end. Enemies again '' Katie said as she held out her hand.

I smiled and shook the hand. ''Enemies again'' I repeated.

**I hope you like it. **

**Travis:** ***crying* no more me in this story.**

**Me: now you see what the Hermes cabin has to live with.**


End file.
